Dreams
by PennyTheNerd
Summary: With an important battle on the horizon, Yang decides to get Blake’s mind off of things by letting her in on her secret paradise.


The cool breeze of the autumn night blew through Blake's makeshift command center. A map of the island of Patch was boarded to the tent's walls, with various pins placed marking troop movements. The lives of the White Fang's soldiers, her soldiers, rested upon her shoulders. The coming battle was certain to result in tremendous casualties, and it took everything Blake had to keep herself together.

"-ake? Blake, can you hear me?" A soft voice asked with concern, shaking Blake out of her thoughts.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Ilia. I'm just... tired," she weakly responded. "But I'll be fine."

"Blake, you've been working nonstop. Why don't you let me take care of things, at least for one night. Give yourself some rest," Ilia said, placing her hand on Blake's shoulder. Ilia had almost immediately come to be her strongest ally in the reformed White Fang. She trusted her with her life, as Ilia had proven time and time again to be just as reliable as any member of Team RWBY. Blake had complete faith in her.

"Okay," Blake sighed after a long moment. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Ilia was right. She needed some rest, or she'd expire. She'd learned that lesson long ago. Blake had stood up from her chair to return to her tent when she heard a familiar, comforting five-key whistle. Blake smiled, recognizing her girlfriend's song. She turned around to see Yang with a tent bag strapped around her back, and two towels draped over her right shoulder.

"'Sup?" Yang asked nonchalantly.

"Um, Yang, what are you doing with our tent?" Blake laughed, not at all surprised by her girlfriend's unpredictable antics.

"It's a surprise," Yang teased. Ilia gave her a knowing glance, and smiled.

"Well, I'll let you two lovebirds have your fun. Don't worry Blake, I've got everything covered," Ilia said, reassuring her.

"Thanks, Ilia," Blake said. She gave a nod towards her before departing the tent. Meeting up with Yang outside, she asked, "so, what's this big surprise of yours?" Yang gently clasped her lover's hand.

"Follow me, and maybe you'll find out," she replied with a wink. Side by side, Yang led the two away from the campsite. As much as Blake hated leaving, her concerns about her people piling up, she knew that Yang wouldn't pull her away from her duties without good reason.

She rested her head on Yang's shoulder as the two walked towards a destination only Yang knew of. The cool and comfortable air rustled Blake's hair, and the peaceful sounds of the birds in the sky put her in a state of mixed emotions.

_All this serenity could be gone in just a few days if we fail_, she thought. Protecting Patch from Salem's forces would be a key battle in the war for Remnant, considering that Patch was an important trading hub. But more than that, it was Yang's home, and that was all the motivation Blake had needed.

"Yang," Blake spoke as the two continued their walk, "are you okay?"

"What do you mean?" Yang asked, pretending not to know what Blake was referring to. She didn't even want to think about what could happen to Patch right now.

"You know what I mean," Blake said, calling Yang's bluff. "You can talk to me, hon. You know that."

"I know, I just... I don't know. I don't know what to think about all this. I grew up here, this was my home. To think it could all be gone in a couple of days, I-"

"I **won't** let that happen," Blake interrupted. She knew that was a foolish promise, as there was no guarantee any of them would even survive the coming battle, but that didn't mean she wouldn't fight like hell for Yang regardless.

"I know you won't. I mean, you're Blake Belladonna. World-renowned hero and freedom fighter. Savior of Haven Academy, reformer of the White Fang, and the woman I love." Yang stopped walking so she could tenderly bring her hand up to cup Blake's cheek, a touch Blake didn't hesitate to nuzzle deeper into. "As long as you're here, I'll be okay. You don't have to worry about me."

Blake gently pulled Yang into an embrace. "I love you, Yang."

"I love you, too."

The two stood together for a while until Yang reluctantly left her lover's grasp. She still had something she needed to show her, so it was best not to get too sidetracked. She led the duo off the clean cut hiking trails of the island, and brushed aside various branches and plants. After another five minutes of walking, they'd arrived at their destination.

"Here!" Yang cheered. She had led them to a small, peaceful little beach, isolated from the rest of the world. The reflection of Remnant's shattered moon illuminated the water, and the cool blue lighting of the environment evoked a strong sense of tranquility in Blake.

"Dad used to take me and Ruby here when we were kids," Yang explained. "I never saw anyone else here, and there never seemed to be any Grimm around, so it was a nice place to relax and have fun for a while," a nostalgic smile grew across her face as she spoke. "So, I figured we could set up shop here for the night, if you want," she said.

"I'd like that," Blake replied contentedly. She'd known Yang for years now, and the two had been far more than friends for most of that time, but still Yang could sometimes manage to surprise her. Her warmth, her smile, and the genuine love she radiated was something Blake would always cherish. That Yang had trusted her with her secret small paradise was something Blake wouldn't take for granted.

Yang unhooked her tent bag from across her chest, and set both it and the towels she'd been carrying on the ground. She unzipped the bag, and pulled stakes out of the carrier. She then removed a tarp and placed it on the ground, and before long, Yang had all the tent's components laying on the sand. All that was left to do was to remove her prosthetic.

"I'd much rather not get sand in this thing," Yang explained, as she placed her prosthetic arm in the empty tent bag. "Hey hon, can I please have some help with this?" She politely asked. Blake immediately complied.

_She does so much for me, for everyone_, Blake thought. _Even with only one arm, she's still so damn strong and determined. Even if it's something as small as helping her set up a tent, I'd do anything to make things easier on her._

"I really don't deserve you, you know," she said, only half-joking as she helped Yang smooth out the tarp over the sand.

"I could say the same about you, hon," Yang replied with a wink. Blake smiled and rolled her eyes. She knew better than to argue with Yang at this point, knowing the conversation would devolve into a never-ending cycle of "no you."

Yang grabbed the tent poles and tossed them to Blake after they had finished with the tarp and tent, and Blake began sliding the poles through. Working in perfect harmony without a word needing to be spoken, Yang grabbed the top of the tent and raised it up. Blake proceeded to place each stake in the ground, and after only a few moments, the pair had finished their work setting things up.

"There," Blake said, smiling contentedly. Yang however didn't seem quite as satisfied, and she went to unfold the towels she'd set down earlier, placing them a ways in front of their tent and closer to the water. The towels had no gaps between them, and Blake wondered why Yang didn't just bring another tarp instead of the two towels, but she knew it didn't really make any difference.

"There's another reason I brought you out here," Yang said. "I, uh, I wanted to show you something."

"Other than the beach, you mean?" Blake joked.

"Other than the beach," Yang replied, and then gestured to the towels lying in the sand. "Here, lay down," she gently requested.

Blake complied, laying down on one of the towels. Yang joined her on the other, and acting off instinct, the two pressed as close together as they could, hands intertwining. The two lay there in peaceful silence for a few minutes, gazing up at the starry night sky.

"I think it's time I show you what I wanted you to see. Close your eyes," Yang suddenly whispered. Though she was a bit confused as to why she should do so, Blake went along with it anyway. Yang closed her eyes as well.

"I want you to imagine a small house," Yang began. "A small house, on a small little beach, and a beautiful sunset over the water."

Blake could see it, feel it perfectly. There was a small mahogany home on the sand, held up with stone and mortar, illuminated by the sunset with a calming orange tint. She could feel the grains of sand beneath her feet, and the light winds blowing through her dark hair. The sounds of the crashing waves and the chirps of birds in the sky made Blake feel more peaceful and content than she ever thought possible. She inhaled a deep breath through her nose, taking in the scent of the ocean waters. She exhaled, feeling herself comfortably sink into the warm sand. After a few more moments, the voice Blake loved so much continued.

"And inside that cozy little home, the door opens to a living room, with several large couches and a giant TV, obviously with some killer speakers!" Yang slightly broke her whispering voice into something more triumphant at that last line, causing Blake to chuckle. She could imagine the many sleepless nights she'd endure thanks to Yang's loud gaming. But as annoying as that'd be, she knew it was worth it.

"Next to the living room is a cute little kitchen and dining room, with a table for six," Yang continued.

"Six?" Blake asked.

"Well, yeah," Yang replied. "Gotta have room for Ruby and Weiss."

"And the other two chairs?"

"Hmm, I wonder..." Yang teased, though her breath seemed to hitch as she said so.

"But anyways, upstairs is the best part!" She said, getting back on track. "Upstairs, in the master bedroom, is a nice, large bed for two."

Blake chuckled, knowing better than anyone that Yang could be quite the bed hog.

"At the end of the room, there's a sliding glass door leading to a balcony. Outside, there's some tables with some cute little umbrellas on top, and a nice look at the ocean," Yang added.

Blake could imagine it perfectly. Their room, their large bed in a nice little house, and a bedside table with a few books underneath a small lamp. She could see the tan dresser and feel the light carpet fabrics underneath her feet. She could visualize the knickknacks on the shelves, and the pictures of herself and Yang together.

Blake saw herself picking up a book and stepping out onto the balcony. Sitting down at one of the tables, she looked out to drink in the sight of the ocean, and the familiar aromas of the beach brought a sense of calm and happiness, providing the perfect mindset to read the book she'd been holding. Though the gentle winds blowing on the pages was a bit inconvenient, she had to admit. Still, the cool air and view made it all worthwhile.

"Next to the bedroom," Yang said, interrupting Blake's train of thought, "is a nice bathroom with a large tub and shower, with your generic soaps and plenty of conditioner for my beautiful hair," Yang joked. Blake smiled and rolled her eyes beneath her closed lids.

"Hey, you know you love my hair," Yang added, sounding slightly defensive.

"Hmm, I didn't say anything," Blake teased.

"No, but I know you were thinking it."

"Touché."

"But to get back to the grand tour," Yang said cheerily, "I want to show you the best part of the house!"

Blake couldn't help but get excited and giddy like a child on Christmas morning for 'the best part.'

"Across from our bedroom, is a room with starry blue wallpaper," again Yang's breath hitched a bit, slightly frightening Blake when she heard what sounded like a sniffle come from her girlfriend. She almost opened her eyes and leaned up to check on her, but decided otherwise when Yang gave her a gentle pat to show that she was okay. "A-and inside that room, there's two cribs and some toys, perhaps for a young girl and boy."

She barely managed to get out that last sentence. Even after countless hours, countless days of preparation, it still wasn't easy to ask your girlfriend to raise kids with you. Blake's eyes shot open, as did Yang's. Amber met lilac as the two leaned to look at each other.

"Yang, do you mean...?"

"There's going to be a lot of orphans by the time this war is over. I-if you want, I thought maybe we coul-"

Yang was interrupted as Blake pulled her into a deep kiss, tears rolling down both their cheeks.

"Yang, I'd love that. I love you," Blake said, her voice full of love and happiness.

"I-I love you, too," Yang whispered in response, and the two pressed their lips together once more. After a long while, they eventually parted for some much needed air.

Yang felt a great weight lift off her shoulders, and relief flooded over her. Blake had said yes. They were going to be moms.

"You're going to be a great mom, Yang. Definitely better than me," Blake half-joked, still so shocked and happy about this day's turn of events, and enthusiastically nervous about the future.

"Don't sell yourself short, babe," Yang said, barely able to see Blake through the warm tears welling up in her purple eyes. Blake and Yang joined their lips again and pulled each other as tightly together as possible. After yet another long, passionate kiss, Blake settled herself on Yang's chest, finding comfort in her lover's warmth. She didn't have much else to say. There wasn't really anything to say. They were going to start a family.

_This. This is why we have to... why we're going to win_, Blake thought. She **was** going to lead her soldiers to victory. She **was** going to win this war. For Yang, and for her family.

"Well, um, I guess that settles that," Yang laughed, a strange but ultimately pleasant mixture of fading anxiety being replaced by pure bliss and love in her voice.

"Hey, Yang?" Blake asked, reluctantly leaning up from her place in the crook of Yang's neck so she could look her girlfriend in the eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Just promise me you'll..." Blake's eyes trailed away, and she couldn't finish her sentence, but Yang seemed to have read her mind anyway.

"Don't worry," Yang said, cupping Blake's cheek. "I won't be taking any stupid risks. A future with you is more than worth fighting for." She stared lovingly into Blake's amber eyes, taking in every detail of her face.

"Good," Blake said, a quiet yawn escaping her mouth.

"We should probably get some sleep," Yang said. Brothers knows they needed it. The two got up from the the towels, and walking over to their tent. Blake unzipped it, and gestured chivalrously for Yang to enter.

"Ladies first," she said.

"After you," Yang responded. _So that's how this is gonna be_, Blake thought.

"Fine, let me rephrase this; Pretty girls first." Yang still didn't move.

"Well, are you gonna hop in, pretty girl?" Yang teased with a wink. Blake rolled her eyes and crawled inside their tent, once more knowing of the endless "no you"s that awaited if she didn't.

Yang crawled in behind her, and joined her girlfriend underneath some blankets they'd placed inside earlier. The two were cuddled together as close as they could possibly be.

"Yang?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

*****

**Years later...**

Illuminated by the yellow glow of the sun in the middle of July, there stood a small mahogany house, on a small little beach. The sand was soft, the water cool, and the wind light and comfortable. Still, the temperature was quite hot, but that didn't seem to matter to the two faunus children intent on building their grand sand castles.

The kids—one young boy with the ears of a tiger, and one young girl with gills on her neck—laughed and bragged about their creations, both believing they had built the superior sand castle.

"MINE is clearly the best," the young girl shouted, standing in front of and obscuring her palace.

"But is yours defended by powerful soldiers?" The boy retorted, showing off the sand troops he'd created in front of the castle. The girl had to admit, he'd grown quite skilled at crafting his sandy sculptures. Still, she had the upper hand.

"But does yours have..." The girl made a drumroll sound with her tongue and stepped aside, finally revealing her castle and the small mountains and hills built next to it, "NATURAL BARRIERS?!" She yelled in triumph.

"Wha-no! No, but I have soldiers!" The boy sputtered, absolutely flabbergasted the girl thought things through this much. Clearly more than he did.

"Soldiers will only help you so long, but I'VE got long-term protection," she bragged, sticking her tongue out at her brother.

"It still doesn't have soldiers," the boy quietly pouted under his breath. Upon noticing the genuine self-disappointment in the boy's face and tone, the girl felt pity, and knew it was time to play damage control.

"Then help me make some," the girl said with a smile. She leaned down and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I, empress of the land of Sandtrap, propose an alliance for the betterment of our two kingdoms!" The boy stopped his pouting and looked up at her, looking quite pleasantly surprised.

"Uh, t-the kingdom of Blood Gulch a-accepts your, um, alliance," the boy stuttered, the wide smile on his face betraying his attempt at a serious voice. The girl giggled at his grin. The missing front tooth on the right side of her brother's mouth made each of his frequent smiles all the more lovable, she thought.

"Then let us get to work, king," the sister spoke. "We'll start with a bridge connecting our two kingdoms..." The siblings got to work brainstorming ideas for their joint land, completely oblivious to the dark-haired woman watching them from a distance.

Blake watched the two from their home's upper balcony, heart melted and a soft smile on her face. Her ears flicked back as she heard footsteps behind her, turning around to see her wife with a plate of food in her hands.

"Food's ready," said Yang, setting the plate on the table next to Blake's chair. "What'cha lookin' at?" She asked.

"They're so cute," was all Blake said in response, and it was enough for Yang to know she was referring to their children. Blake reluctantly looked away from her kids for a moment, only a moment, to grab the plate Yang had set down. With her right hand, Blake grabbed the burger off the plate and began eating it, taking delight in its taste and intoxicating aromas. Yang was one hell of a cook, Blake had to admit.

"Yeah, we really got lucky with those two," Yang said, joy filling her voice. She moved a chair to sit next to Blake.

"Every day's been a lucky one since I met you," Blake responded, clasping Yang's hand in her own free one.

"Sweet talker."

"Only for you," Blake purred. The couple giggled, never once over the years getting tired of each other's company. After recovering from their laughs and banter, the two sat together in peaceful silence, watching their children play in the sand below. This ritual was a near-daily one, and never once did it lose its magic. And upon saying just three short words, Blake felt at peace.

"We did it."


End file.
